Jembatan Runtuh Aku Melayang
by ryukutari
Summary: Ayamya kabur!/ Demam karaoke rupanya sudah menyentuh dunia para lansia!/ Kita memancing saja bagaimana?/Kepala Michi botak mengkilat!/ Jembatannya runtuh!/Harapannku tentang melayang sudah terwujud!/gaje summary/


Konnichiwa minna san!

Huwaa.. akhirnya kembali lagi nihh... habis, akunnya error 404 not found (-_-")

Tapi sebulan lebih berselang, akunnya bisa dibuka lagi! Hihihi :D

Sayangnya, ngga bisa buka di Hp... #nangismeronta (biasanya update dari Hp, kalau di computer biasanya kata kata yang hilang merajalela -,,,-")

Btw, kali ini saya mau buat ff oneshoot saja, entah kenapa dapet ngeyel cerita absurd kaya ginian.. :/

**.**

**Kamichama Karin (c) Koge donbo **

**Jembatan Runtuh Aku Melayang (c) Ryukutari**

**Genre : Comedy**

**Warning : OOC maut, OOT, death chara, kalimat aneh, banyak kata yang meleset, latar tak jelas, gaje, tidak menuruti EyD, abal, alur kenceng dan berantakan,, Typo berserakan, banyak ngelantur, banyak tanda (?), dll. **

**Summary: **

Ayamya kabur!/ Demam karaoke rupanya sudah menyentuh dunia para lansia!/ Kita memancing saja bagaimana?/Kepala Michi botak mengkilat!/ Jembatannya runtuh!/Harapannku tentang melayang sudah terwujud!/gaje summary/

**.**

**.**

Mentari menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur agak ke selatan. Burung burungpun mengicaukan lagu ala jam beker (?). Karin teriak teriak nggak jelas di bawah. Michi memasak ayam goreng dibantu Kazune. Tapi sayang, ayam goreng yang mereka masak adalah seekor ayam yang akan digoreng hidup hidup. Halhasil, ayamnya kabur duluan sebelum digoreng. Sementara Himeka, dia masih sibuk beryurian (?) dengan bantal guling.

Sungguh, pagi yang menyibukan.

"Nishikiori, kiri.. Eh kanan, aduh, larimu lambat amat sih. Masa ngejar ayam aja ngga bisa!" ucap Kazune sedikit membentak.

"Kazune kun, jangan diam dan membentak saja donk. Tangkap tuh ayamnya naik ke lantai atas!" ujar Michi yang juga sibuk menangkap ayam yang lainnya. Dengan sigap Kazune menuruti perintah Michi.

Ayam yang dikejar Kazune dengan cepat berlari ke lantai atas. Entah karena mabok atau apa, ayam itu menjatuhkan benda benda sekelilingnya. Dari barang barang murahan seperti, vas, guci dan laptop. Hingga barang barang mahal yaitu, kaleng bekas, tempat sampah, dan kardus. Pada akhirnya juga, ayam yang dikejar Kazune memasuki kamar Himeka.

Himeka yang sedang sibuk ber-yurian (?) dengan bantal gulingpun terganggu kenyamanannya. Ia terbangun seraya menguap. Matanya yang masih berat itupun, mulai dipaksakan untuk terbuka, ketika ia membuka perlahan kedua matanya, "AAAA... !" kedua mata itu mendelik, mulutnya menganga lebar sembari berteriak, "AAA... yam!" Keharuman napas Himeka yang menyebar ke seluruh kamarnyapun ampuh untuk membuat makhluk hidup pingsan bahkan tewas. Oleh karena itu, ayam yang mengejutkan Himeka tadi akhirnya pingsan.

"Himeka, awa-" Kazune yang datang ke kamar Himeka juga ikut pingsan, dan pasti, itu karena serangan napas Himeka.

Himeka sementara panik, tapi dengan segera ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Agar radiasi nuklir yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya dapat dinetralisir. Radiasi (?) itupun berpindah mencemari udara luar sehingga burung burung yang sedang konser _girlband_(?) tewas massal. Dan membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk penguburan massal yang akan dilakukan bangsa burung .

Himeka tidak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi diluar sana. Kini, ia sedang sibuk berpikir , 'Bagaimana cara untuk menyadarkan Kazune chan?' Hal itu membuat Himeka menggigit jarinya.

Sejenak setelah itu, ia memcium bau yang tidak asing. Bau gosong. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Kazune yang masih pingsan dengan teganya, dan turun ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"_Ohayou_ _minna san,_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ucap Himeka yang sudah di bawah. Dari arah dapur, terlihat asap putih mengepul.

" _Ohayou _Himeka chan, ohock.. ohockk..!" Karin keluar dari dapur. Tampaknya ia membuat makalah (readers : masalahh ! -_-) di dapur lagi.

"_Ohayou _Himeka!" (sfx: srek srek) Michi juga terlihat sibuk. Sekarang ia sedang berlari kesana kemari, bolak balik (belek(?)), kanan kiri, atas ba-#digantung# hanya untuk menangkap ayam yang sepertinya adalah mantan atlit triatlon (balab sepeda, renang, lari) #diseret#.

Himeka masih terdiam melihat tingkah laku teman temannya.

Setelah ia puas menatap tingkah temannya itu, Himeka melangkahkan kaki alias berjalan menuju ruangan milik Kyuu chan. Dan mengetuk pelan pintunya.

"Kyuu chan, rumah sedang dihuni orang orang yang kesurupan. Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Himeka dari luar, tetapi tak ada sahutan terdengar. "Kyuu chan, Kyuu chan!" panggil Himeka sekali lagi seraya berharap Kyuu chan akan menjawab suaranya. Kesabaran Himeka habis, rasanya ia ingin mendobrak pintu yang menghadangnya ini. Namun, ia ingin mencoba meredamkan emosinya dulu. Lalu menempelkan telinganya pada pintu Kyuu chan atau singkatnya menguping.

Suara ala kakek tua didampingi lagu dangdut terdengar jelas. Rupanya Kyuu chan sedang asyik berkarokean di dalam sana. Mungkin inilah yang disebut ABG tua atau Kakek Anti-kudet.

Himeka yang mendengarkan itu langsung memasang ekspreksi 'mau mual' diwajahnya. "Ternyata.. ternyata.. demam musik dangdut dan karaoke sudah mewabah ke kalangan lansia," gumamnya sangat tak percaya.

"AYAMNYAAA!" Teriak Michi dari kejauhan yang nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga Himeka. Himeka segera lari ke tempat Michi berada, ia bermaksud untuk memberi '_Like' _ dan '_Comment'_'#dipenggal# terhadap paduan suara terdahsyat yang pernah ia dengar.

"Ada apa dengan ayamnya, Michi?" hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulut Himeka, habisnya, gimana caranya dia_ 'Like' _dan _'Comment'_ kalau kuota internetnya saja habis. (readers : Woi, apa hubungannya?! =_=")

"Ayamnya kabur lewat jendela itu, dan hilang!" rengek Michi ga ketulungan (?).

"Oh, begitu yah," sahut Himeka acuh tak acuh.

"Masalahnya nih, apa yang akan kita masak untuk sarapan?" tanya Michi dengan singkat, padat dan belum diketahui jawabannya.

"Benar juga yah, hmmm..." pertanyaan Michi membuat Himeka bingung stadium 4 (?).

-Hening menyelimuti kawasan Michi, Himeka dan sekitarnya-

"Aku punya ide!" kata Michi. Perkataan yang membuat Himeka menaruh harapannya pada kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Michi sesudah ia mengatakan, "Apa.. apa?!"

"Hmmm... aku lupa, _gomen," _ Michi hanya terseyum kecil karena itu.

"Jihh!" Himeka kesal, "Yasudahlah, kita beli saja ma-"

"Ohock... ohock! makanan apa yang akan kita masak? ohock!" Karin tiba tiba datang ke tempat Michi dan Himeka, dan juga menyela perkataan Himeka.

"Terus, apa yang kau buat di dapur, sampai dapur berasap gitu ?" tanya Michi seraya melirik ke dapur.

"Hee.. Michi, ITU BUKAN AKU YANG MASAK! BUKANNYA TADI KAU YANG MENUMIS BUMBU UNTUK AYAM ITU DENGAN KAZUNE KUN?!" kesabaran Karin mendadak habis. Pandangan _death glare-_nya sungguh mengancam keberadaan Michi.

"_Go.. gomenasai... gomenasai..._ aku tidak bermak.. sud seperti itu," ucap Michi terbata bata karena saking takutnya dengan Karin yang tengah men-_death glare_ nya.

"Yasudahlah, lagipula itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang kita renca-"

"Haa! Kita memancing ikan saja!" celetuk Michi secara tiba tiba, membuat Himeka danKarin terdiam sejenak.

" Bisa juga idenya Michi, ayo kita memancing ikan!" semangat Himeka sembari mengepal dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi hingga menembus atmosfer bumi (?)

" Siip, berguna juga otakmu Michi!" sindir Karin, "Aku akan mengambil pancingan yang ada di gudang, jadi mohon tunggu," Iapun segera berlari kearah gudang, dan menginggalkan kedua rekannya tersebut.

"_Ano_… Himeka… "

"_Nani?"_

"Sebenarnya.. Tadi Hanazono san menyindir atau memuji?" tanya Michi mengharapkan sebuah opini dari Himeka.

"Keduanya," sahut Himeka singkat.

"Ooh," balas Michi tak kalah singkat.

"IIh…"

"Eeh…"

"Uuh.."

"Ahh..."

"Rhh…"

"Jhh.."

"Kita mulai gila..," Sindir Himeka kepada dirinya dan juga Michi, karena sedari tadi mereka perang ngucapin kata kata singkat.

"Tidak, kita sudah gila," sahut Michi meralat kalimat Himeka.

"Kita? Lo aja kali!" Himekapun menjambak rambut _keram-mel _(karena _caramel_ sudah terlalu _mainstream)_ milik Michi.

"_Ittai.. ittai!_" Rintih Michi ga ketuluangan gara gara Himeka menjambak abis rambutnya sampai botak mengkilat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Karin yang baru datang menghampiri mereka sedetik lalu. Sembari menenteng peralatan memancing.

"Hehehe… kami tidak melakukan apapun kok," ujar Himeka polos, seolah tak terjadi apa apa.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau jelaskan tentang rambutku?!" Michi menunjuk kepalanya yang kosong bagaikan ladang tandus, tersapu oleh derasnya (baca : kerasnya) angin .

"…." Karin hanya terbelenggu mendengar perdebatan mereka berdua, yang sudah bagaikan acara 'Debat' seperti di tv (author : #Dilempar#)

"Itu gaya yang sedang nge- _trend_ , seharusnya kau bersyukur _donk_, mempunyai teman sebaik diriku," ujar Himeka seolah ia tak bersalah, malahan memuji dirinya sendiri dengan lebay. ( Author :' Hi.. Himeka, sejak kapan kau terserang virus lebay?'

Himeka : 'Semenjak bulan di kalender ada 13' Author : (=w=")')

" Nishikioriii… Michiru, Karin.. Hanazono, Himeka," selang beberapa detik timbul suara yang memanggil mereka bertiga, sehingga hewan (baca : orang) yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, segera membuat iklan (baca : jeda) pada acara debat mereka. Dan menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Himeka… Himeka, " panggil Karin pelan seraya menyentuh pundak Himeka, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok yang memanggil dirinya, Himeka dan Michi.

"_Ano.._ Kazune kun sedang _H-mode _sepertinya, dan sebaiknya kita berangkat memancing dulu yah, sebelum menjadi sasarannya!" pinta Karin dengan kata kata yang penuh dengan penekanan, dan masih belum memalingkan wajahnya dari hapadan sosok yang bermarga Kazune Kujyou tersebut.

"AYOO!" Seru Karin mendadak, iapun meraih dan langsung menyeret kaki Himeka menuju keluar. Sementara Himeka, ia hanya bisa pasrah saking terkejutnya.

-Beberapa abad kemudian- (readers : OAO)

"Akhirnya.. sampai diluar rumah juga .. Huff…" Karin bernapas lega.

"Karinchan itu menyenangkan!_" _rintih Himeka kegirangan (?)

"Aku kira kau akan mengatakan itu menyakitkan," seketika muncul perempatan di kelapa (?) Karin.

"Sayang tebakanmu salah Karin chan, oh ya, emangnya kalo H-mode Kazune kun kenapa? Sampe acara kabur segala?" tanya Himeka sok polos (?) sambil bangun dari posisi telungkupnya.

"Kalau Kazune kun H-mode, ia akan bertindak diluar akal sehat! Abistu gini gitu gata blab la blebelble!" gerutu Karin sok tahu plus tempe tambah nasi dan udang serta diisi sambel terasi /lezat/ (warning : don't ngiler!)

"_Souka,, _btw, kita jalan ke tempat pemancingan dulu yuk!" ajak Himeka seraya melingkari lengannya di lengan Karin. Merekapun merangkak (?) menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

Ditengah (per) jalan (an) – abaikan yang ada di dalam kurung -

"Karin chan, aku mau nanya,"

"Hng?"

"Gini, ada pr sekolah dari guru, soalnya 67kg + 7 menit – ½ km = berapa ?"

"Nggak salah kaya gitu soalnya?"

"Yup,"

"Itu gampang,"

"Masa?"

"Iya, kau hanya protes ke guru yang membuat soal, setelah itu, pesan satu kamar di rumah sakit jiwa, selesai udah !"

"Wah, Karin chan pintar!"

(sadarlah Himeka -)

*¾ perjalanan menuju ke tempat pemancingan dengan kecepatan ½ km/jam.*

"Karin chan, ngomong ngomong, Kazune kun lagi ngapain di rumah ya?"

"Entah, lagi yaoi-an dengan Michi mungkin,"

"Hein?!" Himeka terkejut sambil beku seperti es batu, namun karena pada saat itu sinar matahari tengah terik, jadinya ia mencair dengan cepatnya.

"Jelaslah, dia kan lagi H-mode,"

"Bisa juga yah,"

"Yeah, Akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Himeka beriang diri. Yah, sendiri .-.

"Himeka chan, kenapa disini? Disini kan jembatan! Dan disini tak ada ikan pula," ujar Karin dengan wajah OAO

"Karena aku tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi, "

Mereka berdua melongo mencerna dan mengingat dengan hal yang dimaksud oleh Himeka.

**Flashback on**

Suatu ketika Karin dan Himeka tengah memancing di kolam pemancingan. . Suasana begitu ramai penuh sesak dengan orang orang yang sedang memancing.

"Ahk.. akh,, Karin chan, disini sesak banget!" keluh Himeka tak karuan.

"Sabar Himeka, dibalik kesabaran penuh dengan pahala, siapa tau kau akan mendapat ikan yang besar nan banyak,!" sahut Karin terkesan berceramah.

"O.. okelah,,, hu,… huaaaaaa….! Karin chan!" seketika atau tanpa disadari, Himeka terjun dari tempat para pemancing ke dalam kolam ikan yang dipancing (?)

Melihat teman sepenanggungannya sedang menderita, Karin segera kabur ke luar area pemancingan bermaksud untuk memanggil pak RT/RW entah dengan tujuan apa.

Sementara di sebrang tempat Himeka tercebur, terdengar seseorang berteriak histeris,

"SAYAH MENDAPAT IKAN RAKSASA!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga –sampai berkeringat, sesosok pemancing itu menarik kailnya. Matanya terpacu pada ujung kail pancingnya dengan penuh harap.

Para pemancing yang lainnya ada yang terlihat iri, penasaran, bahkan ada yang menyemangati si pemancing itu dengan histeris pula.

Setelah perjuangan yang keras ia lakukan, nyatanya yang terkait oleh kail pancing itu hanyalah seekor Himeka Kujyou(?) bukannya seekor ikan raksasa.

**Flashback off**

"Yeah, aku mengingat itu," kata Karin. Memberantas keheningan gara gara tadi _flashback._

"Aku merasa kasihan pada orang yang memancing diriku pada saat itu," timpal Himeka sembari terkikik kecil.

"Karena itu, aku akan memancing disini!" lanjut Himeka yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Tapi, disini kan tidak ada ikannya," pinta Karin seraya melihat sebuah sungai kecil di bawah jembatan.

Tak menghiraukan nasehat yang dilontarkan dari mulut Karin, Himeka masih saja memaksakan kehendaknya. Iapun menagambil beberapa kail yang telah disiapkan dan dikemas dalam sebuah tas. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan..

'Sebuah getaran menggoyangkan tubuh mereka'

"Heh, Getaran apa ini Himeka ?" tanya Karin dengan nada panik.

"Entah, mungkin ada konser dangdut di bawah tanah," ujar Himeka ber argument.

"Pendapat macam apa itu Himeka? Apakah tadi pagi kamu sudah makan yang kamu dapat dari rumah sakit jiwa kemarin?" tanya Karin bertele tele. Habisnya, Himeka berargumen yang tidak tidak.

"Belumlah, kan obatnya baru boleh diminum jika sehabis makan, tapi kalo aku makan tidak akan pernah habis, pasti ada yang tersisa. Seperti tulang dari lauk pauk, piringnya juga, dan .. hhmmmm,," kata kata Himeka tersesat, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan dikatakan lagi. Beberapa saat setelah Himeka mengatakannya,,

Getaran yang sama menghampiri mereka kembali, namun getaran kali ini lebih kencang dari yang mereka pijaki mulai retak, Perlahan retakan itu mulai melebar. Dan….. (sfx : terompet) **bingo**! Jembatannya runtuh :D

"_Ano.._ Karinchan sepertinya impianku tentang melayang dan terbang bebas di langit sudah terwujud!"

"Itu kareanan **kita telah **_**dead**_ Himeka !"

"_Souka,_ menyenangkan juga yah…"

"Jihh!"

**OWARI**

Akhirnuya, selessai juga bikin fic GAJE ini.

_Gomen_ , jika sifat karakternya sudah gila tingkat maut (?)

Sekian yah, akhir kata _**Please Review**_


End file.
